Too Fast Too Deadly Edenian Drift
by Voices-in-my-head13
Summary: When you thought being a princess is hard, try being a new upcoming champion of a new popular sport of the realms. Racing, where the tracks may be more deadly than the people you're going against. Plz R


**A/N: Yeah, this is a new story idea I thought would be pretty cool. It's Motor Kombat/Too Fast Too Deadly Tokyo Drift(one of them). Well, not an exact one of the movie, but the title kind of sounds like it. Anyways, if you haven't played Motor Kombat in Armageddon, I'm not sure if this story has any spoilers, but it might. Not sure though. I figured I'd warn you ahead of time in case it does. Also, this story may contain Yuri and Yaoi couples, so be careful for that.** - _ChaosandOrder_

The smell of burning rubber and diesel filled the air as the horizon suddenly appeared in multiple colors, followed by a large, approaching cloud of dust.

The roar of engines blasted the road deaf, as the racers pulled closer and closer to the goal line.

But, one car was coming closer than the rest. When two rival cars threatened to steal first place, the lead car left both of them in the dirt with a sudden burst of speed.

The crowd erupted into cheers as a light-blue car went speeding across the finish line. Clouds of sand and dirt came in close behind it, as it came to a screeching halt.

With rival cars still passing by, a door opened as the driver stepped out.

Long, blue high-heels clicked against the smoking concrete, as the long heels hung to the lengthy, slender legs of the driver strutted around from the other side of the car. Long, banded hair fell from the car, and almost drug along the ground, as she stood up straight in front of the crowd.

A blue-and-black leotard hung to a curvy, slender, attractive body, with a black-and-yellow belt emphasizing her narrow waist.

Flashes came as photographers risked their lives to get a few good shots of the new up-coming Champion. She merely smiled, and leaned against the side of her car.

The speed vehicle itself was graceful and elegant with soft lines, very lady like some would say. The front and rear spoiler blades add danger to those who ventured too close to the vehicle. The windscreen was vertical, almost like a jet fighter. The front wheels were thing and the hubcaps were open. The rear tires were wide and had solid hubcaps.

The engine was designed to look as thought Steel Fans were powering the car. The basic design of the car resembled the driver's outfit. The hood design reflected her classic bustier.

"Well, it doesn't come with much surprise that Princess Kitana has once again stolen the victory place." the deep-voice announcer purred. "She conquered the ChaosRealm, and now EarthRealm." another eruption of cheers came with his comment. He spoke as soon as the noise dropped back down. "Now then, let's give our champion some room, after all she has only a week before the next race, which will be in…" there was a moment of silence, as he allowed tensions to build up. It was a tradition that the next racing tournament arena be announced at the end of the winning current race. It was somewhat of a surprise to everyone. That left time for the driver to prepare and repair their vehicle, and study the layout of the next track. "OrderRealm." he finished, "A realm with a very well-known track from last year. Now then, until OrderRealm, this is the finishing race."

She watched as people cheered, before slowly starting to leave the sidelines and stadium.

She looked up at the sound of someone clapping, and turned to confront the source. A smile played from underneath her veil, as she watched the black-and-yellow clad ninja walk towards her.

"Nice race, I figured a body shape like that would easily clean this track," he commented, running his fingers across the hood of the car as he walked around it.

"Now, are we talking about the car, or me?" she teased, slipping her arms around his neck, as he placed his hands at her waist.

"Most likely you," he smirked. "After all, you look so good, it's like sex for my eyes."

"Maybe it'll be a little more later," she smirked. They both pulled down their face masks, as they shared a short, but passionate kiss.

"Alright, alright you two, let's get some oxygen going on between there," the two broke apart and looked over to see their escorts.

In each realm, the drivers were escorted back to their realm by the chosen realm's security. There wasn't really one for the ChaosRealm, since everyone seemed to just be fighting each other, but for EarthRealm, it was apparently the Special Forces.

They were greeted by two of the highest rank agents.

"Sonya, Jax, it's nice to see you guys again," Kitana spoke, placing her veil back in it's place.

"Same here," Sonya replied. "Now, let's get going, the tech crew will be here soon to get your car."

The four of the headed around the sideline platform, and towards a military jeep that was parked out back behind the announcer's chamber.

Kitana and Scorpion sat in the back, while Jax took the driver's seat, and Sonya had the passenger's.

"So, why don't you race anymore, Sonya?" Kitana asked, as Jax started up the car, and pulled it out onto an old dirtied road. "You were reigning champion last year, and I didn't think you'd let anything get in your way from continuing."

"Well, it's a complicated matter," Sonya answered, one arm hanging out of the window. "I mean, it wasn't really the whole 'Crashing-into-a-solid-wall' that disturbed m. It was more of the fact that I realized I was wasting my life away racing, and that I really had no life besides that." she was silent for awhile, before finding herself laughing. "Actually, I just lied to you there. I popped several disk out of place in my back, and fractured my shoulder, so I figured I just needed a break. Plus, my car was wrecked in the crash, and it took months to repair."

"Still, what about next year?" Kitana asked,

"Probably not, I mean I have a lot more time to focus on things that I need to. My love life for instance," Sonya spoke, "I always hated dating, I mean it seemed like most men only liked me for my looks, or my body."

"Yeah, I had that problem too," Kitana said, "Luckily I found a solution to that." she leaned over and rested her head on Scorpion's shoulder.

"Yeah, I did too," Sonya smiled, as Jax pulled the jeep to a slow stop in front of the realm entrance. "I met him a few months back, and it's surprise me how well we've gotten along. He's intelligent, funny, and he knows me so well."

"Really, well do you think he's the one?" Kitana asked, as the four of them stepped out of the vehicle.

"Maybe, but it might be kind of too early in the relationship to tell," Sonya smirked, "I mean we just met a few months ago, or at least we've been going out for a few months now. But, yeah, it's a possibility. But, there's always that one thing about him I love the most."

"What's that?" Kitana asked,

"You know, just the fact that he's blind," Sonya replied innocently, watching as the princess' jaw seemed to drop open. But, before she could get a question out, she interrupted the Edenian. "You guys should head out, you don't want your mother worried again."

"Oh, we are so talking later," Kitana scoffed. "Then again, I don't want mother to have a heart attack."

"Well then, allow me to escort the princess home," Scorpion spoke, slipping his arm around hers'.

"Believe me, you can do more than just escort me home," Kitana purred, as they walked through the teleporter.

"I swear, those two," Sonya sighed, rolling her eyes. She turned to her partner. "So, you got anything planned?"

"Not that I know of," Jax answered, consulting his watch. "What about you?"

"Well, I was going to go home, maybe read a book, or catch up on some paperwork," Sonya responded,

"You wanna go get a drink?" Jax asked, leaning against the car door.

"I thought you'd never ask," Sonya smirked, as the two got back into the jeep.

**A/N: I'll explain the whole crash thing, and stuff in the next chapter. That is, if enough people like it, or I find the time to.**


End file.
